


It's always you

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, out of context, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nie mieli siebie dosyć nawet, kiedy głęboko spali."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Zbliża się sesja, praca magisterska nadal nieskończona, więc Sterekowy mikro-fluff musiał powstać. Więc powstał.  
> Tytuł i motto z [tej piosenki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDSlJJ8K80U).

_It's always you_  
_You're my favorite place to run_  
_And I always knew_  
_My heart was yours to take_  
_And never mine to give away_  
Kris Allen “It’s always you”

 

Tęsknił za nim nawet, kiedy był tuż obok.

Kiedy spał spokojnym snem, zagrzebany po nos w pościeli. Kiedy jego bladozielone oczy znikały pod zamkniętymi powiekami, a ciemne rzęsy ledwie muskały policzki. Skórę miał wtedy cudownie miękką i ciepłą, zaróżowioną, niebezpiecznie przyciągającą. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się, aby go nie dotknąć, lecz jednocześnie wiedział, że ulegnie.

Zawsze ulegał.

Jego dotyk był zawsze lekki niczym piórko lub skrzydła motyla, zawsze bojąc się że nieostrożnym gestem wyrwie Dereka ze snu. Błądził palcami od skroni, wzdłuż policzka – najpierw nieprzyzwoicie delikatnego i gładkiego, potem płynnie przechodzącego w szorstki zarost – poprzez szyję i obojczyk. Kładł potem dłoń na jego nagiej piersi, wyczuwając rytmiczne, spokojne bicie serca. 

Serca, które kochał ponad życie.

Oddychał wtedy nieco spokojniej, układał wygodniej, starając się zasnąć. Miał z tym ostatnio problemy, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wiercił się i kręcił, nie mogąc znaleźć idealnego miejsca i pozycji, męcząc się z samym sobą. W końcu zasypiał, bardziej dzięki kojącemu ciężarowi ramienia na jego biodrze, niż rzeczywistego zmęczenia. 

Nie mieli siebie dosyć nawet, kiedy głęboko spali.

Z nim zawsze spał najspokojniejszym snem, wtulony mocno w jego ramiona, trzymając się kurczowo i bojąc puścić. Nawet kiedy we śnie przekręcał się na drugi bok, Derek automatycznie - nadal będąc pogrążonym w głębokim śnie - przysuwał się bliżej niego. Kiedy z kolei Derek przewracał się na plecy, Stiles - podświadomie, po omacku, półprzytomnie - zawsze wędrował za nim, zawsze znajdował do niego drogę. Przyciągali się wzajemnie do siebie jak dwa magnesy, jak gdyby wirowali w przestworzach wokół jednego środka ciężkości, jak gdyby ciągnęła ich do siebie sama grawitacja. 

Jak gdyby jedno bez drugiego nie istniało. 

Nawet kiedy gorące i parne lato w Kalifornii było jeszcze gorętsze i jeszcze bardziej parne niż zwykle, oni musieli być blisko siebie. Nawet gdy klimatyzacja wysiadała, nawet gdy wiatrak toczył z góry przegraną walkę z ciężkim, wilgotnym powietrzem, nawet gdy w końcowym akcie desperacji wychodzili spać na ganek. Wtedy też musieli być blisko, choćby splatając dłonie, albo stykając się czołami. Nawet gdy stykali się jedynie samymi czubkami nosów.

Nie wiedział co stałoby się, gdyby nie dotykał go lub nagle przestał czuć jego obecność. Nie miał pojęcia, ale nie chciał się o tym przekonywać. 

Zazwyczaj irytowało go, gdy z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zasnąć lub budził się w środku nocy bez jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Ale Derek wtedy również się budził, jakby podświadomie wyczuwając bezsenność Stilesa. Rozmawiali wtedy o wszystkim i o niczym, o poważnych, życiowych sprawach i kompletnych głupotach. Zawsze dopóki z powrotem nie zasnęli, a często nawet do rana.

Uwielbiał być zakochanym, chociaż wcześniej nie wiedział zupełnie co to miłość. Nigdy wcześniej nie był z nikim tak długo, nigdy nie zbliżył się do nikogo tak bardzo, aby chociaż wyjść poza stan zauroczenia. Nigdy tego nawet nie potrzebował, a w tym momencie wiedział, że nie mógłby bez Dereka w żaden sposób funkcjonować. 

Że nie mógłby bez niego żyć. 

Wiedział, że to oklepany banał, mamrotanie i bełkot oślepionego miłością. Wcześniej zazwyczaj się z takich wyznań podśmiewywał, bo dla niego były tylko pustymi frazesami. Jednak teraz po prostu przysuwał się bliżej Dereka, aby znowu go dotknąć, aby poczuć jego ciepło. 

Blisko, blisko, jak najbliżej.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
